Tradeskill Crafting
Trade Skill Crafting by B. Kellestine and K. Johnson ©2016 Crafting through tradeskills are done by rolls on one day of the week, Tuesday those players who have sheeted characters currently in play are able to design a crafted item which their character’s Tradeskill allows them to make. This item is submitted to one of the Operators in the channel on Tuesday and that operator helps the player by supervising the rolls required to make the item, balance the item, assist in statting and approve the item on completion. Because this is a manual process on all sides there are a few rules that follow: # Tradeskill rolls are done on Tuesdays, preparing for the rolls in advance is allowed and suggested but no questions regarding crafting outside of basic process questions should be posed to an OP before Tuesday. # Play out your prep IC, this is the best place to get feedback and ideas for your crafting. Play things out! It encourages people to help you and it encourages role play which is why we’re all here! Being inactive and then showing up only for roll day means you get less chance to brainstorm with people on things that might be necessary to the current story. # If you are unable to get the attention of an OP on roll day or there are circumstances that make them unavailable there will be options to make up these rolls, but if you are unable to make the roll because of issues in your own schedule ability to roll for items on a day other than Tuesday is an GM’s choice. # You don’t -have- to roll. If you have no clue what to make for your character, you’ve no reason to craft, or you have no inspiration on an item, then don’t roll. Feel free to ask your fellow players for suggestions but don’t ask a OP to design an item for you because you can’t come up with something. # It is not the job of a OP to write your item for you, this is something that you are making for yourself or for another player, you are responsible for writing it. # When you submit your roll information to an op, the following details about that roll should be included in the attached formatting. This is to avoid unnecessary vaguery or misunderstandings in what it is that you’re requesting. If you can’t provide this information, you’re not ready to roll. Crafting Request Template *Character Name: *Tradeskill: *Proficiency and Success Percent: *Description of Item/Special Components: *Intended Effect (if applicable): Requested Stats: Other info: (Note: notate any previous rolls on this item with the % of the roll) *items that are required at the time of request Description of Item: this should be written in detail before the submission is made, adjustments may be made during the time of the discussion but any items not given full description will not be considered. This requested not only to streamline the process but also as a courtesy to the OP that’s helping you with your roll as well as to your fellow players. Requesting rolls with partially constructed thoughts and vague notions means the OP has to work more with you on your request instead of helping others. Intended Effect: This is as necessary as the description of the item in some cases: Spells, Tattoos, Rune-forged, Blessed items, Enchantments Etc. If there’s an effect you want this crafted item or spell to have, you need to indicate that on this line. Questions about reasonable effects can be asked but if you don’t have this information, you are not ready to roll. Proposed Stats: These are things that may not be in the final product but things that you feel would be appropriate on the item. Exceptions: Tradeskills like Mining or Treasure Hunting do not require the same process, a location where the skill is being used and if relevant, what the character is looking for. While this is not a rule, please remember that Ops are players too, coming into the channel later in the evening and demanding the attention of the Ops while they are Rping is bad form. If you’re late, message someone and request their help but be aware that you may have to wait until another time. Be open and understanding to the fact that Crafting is done not only on your time but on that of your fellow players and that of the OPs, if something is rejected or you’re asked to go back to the drawing board understand that this is not a point of argument and is being done to assure a level and balanced game. Further, it is the Op handling the rolls prerogative to inquire about crafting bonuses and items that increase the Trade Skill target number. Therefore, it might be required to provide your sheet to the Op if requested. Failure to do so may mean outright rejection of the item and non-observation of that trade skill roll. Category:Rules Category:Tradeskills